


[Crackship Lollipop] Nice and Easy

by KaceBox



Series: Crackship Lollipop [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, F/F, Lucifer - Freeform, crackship, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaceBox/pseuds/KaceBox
Summary: Maggie and Ella enjoy a beer and each other.
Relationships: Ella Lopez/Maggie Sawyer
Series: Crackship Lollipop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563250
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	[Crackship Lollipop] Nice and Easy

Since transferring from National City to nearby Los Angeles, Margarita “Maggie” Sawyer has seen a world of difference in the crime that she faces. There are the occasional disturbances involving super powers, but for the most part, LA has been more conventional in what Detective Sawyer has to investigate. Granted, there are still supernatural elements involved on occasion, but that can happen when a demon gets involved.

Nevertheless, Maggie has wrapped up a long murder mystery and along the way she had the help of an LAPD forensic scientist, Ella Lopez. Resting in her plush chair inside her apartment, Maggie hears Ella enter the living room where she is. Ella has already switched out of her work clothes for a t-shirt and gym shorts. Maggie has not changed, preferring to rest her eyes and mind for a moment.

Ella “Long day?”

Maggie “It always is, but at least this one had a satisfying end.”

Ella “Score one for the good girls. I remember there being some exciting parts.”

Maggie opens her eyes and sees Ella standing before her, beer bottle in her right hand. She smiles at her girlfriend.

Maggie “Yeah. I could use a little less of it now though.”

Ella approaches the seat Maggie relaxes in.

Ella “Something less stressful?”

Maggie “Mm-hm.”

Ella “Nice and easy?”

Maggie nods, still grinning.

Ella “Mind if I join you for some of that?”

Maggie “Depends on who the beer’s for.”

Ella climbs onto the seat, mounting her girlfriend, beer still in hand and smiling.

Ella “Open your mouth and find out.”

Maggie wiggles her eyebrows in approval and opens her mouth. The bottle has been opened and as Maggie’s hands receive Ella’s body, caressing the backside of the gym shorts Ella wears, Ella places the bottle at Maggie’s bottom lip and tilts it just enough for some beer to pour into Maggie’s mouth before partaking in some of it herself.

Maggie “I just want you to know I don’t just let anyone pour things down my throat.”

Ella “I know.”

With some of the alcoholic beverage still fresh on their lips, Ella leans in with a soft kiss.

Ella “I just wanna make sure this is the best drink you’ve had today.”

Maggie “Oh, it is.”

Another kiss and now Maggie’s hands slide from over the shorts to underneath them. She feels nothing but bare skin, further arousing her as her right eyebrow lifts up. Ella takes another swig and prepares to pour more past Maggie’s lips when she notices the arching of the eyebrow.

Ella “Ooo, I know that look.”

Maggie “Yep.”

Maggie partakes in more beer as Ella pours it down. The beer is then placed on the floor to Ella’s right as Maggie continues caressing her down the thighs and back up under the shorts.

Ella “You keep doing that with your hands and this might get more exciting.”

Maggie tilts her head.

Maggie “That a threat or a promise?”

Wrapping her left arm around Maggie’s shoulders and brushing Maggie’s hair back with her right hand, she offers her some assurance to the question at hand.

Ella “Yes.”

She leans in towards Maggie’s lips again, their noses brushing together. Without their lips even touching, Ella can feel Maggie’s smile and Maggie’s eyes watching hers. She pulls back slightly to look at those eyes watching her.

Maggie “...What?”

Ella’s eyes scroll down and see her biggest weakness.

Ella “God, those dimples should be illegal.”

Maggie’s only response is to smile more. She always finds it amusing how Ella can so easily distracted by her smile. Ella leans in again and this kisses at the right dimple of Maggie’s smile. While Ella has her weakness, it is matched by Maggie’s which is being kissed there by Ella.

Giving out a soft moan, Maggie’s mouth opens more as Ella’s tongue extends out, sliding across from the right dimple to the left. Ella kisses at the other dimple and Maggie’s hands slide across to the front thighs until her right hand finds moisture in between.

Ella “Uhhh...”

Ella’s mouth instantly connects with Maggie’s, both beer stained tongues swirling about one another as Maggie’s right index and middle fingers manipulate Ella’s body from underneath.

Ella’s hands now clutch Maggie’s jawline not for an attempt at some control herself, but to simply hold on to the ride she is on. Maggie’s left hand slides its way under Ella’s shirt, caressing her back. Sliding her own hands away from Maggie’s face and pulling away from the kissing, she removes her shirt completely, giving up more of her body to the Detective.

Ella “You’re too good at everything.”

Maggie “Only ‘cause I have you to be good with.”

Collapsing onto Maggie, she wraps her arms around Maggie’s shoulder in the process. With Ella, Maggie knows she can only take so much at once and slows down, eventually relinquishing her grip, feeling Ella’s moan of both ecstasy and relief. The moans continue in succession, resulting from Maggie’s handiwork and she can feel the results crashing onto her lap.

Ella “...Oooohhhh I’m so sorry...”

Maggie’s left hand pulls Ella’s face back to her and she shakes her own head.

Maggie “No. You’re doing just fine. Now it’s nice and easy.”

Ella smiles.

Ella “Nice and easy.”

Sliding her left hand to caress Ella’s right breast, it is more comforting to Ella as she leans in for one more kiss before curling up against her girlfriend. Maggie now moves her hand away from Ella and towards the unattended beer on the floor. As the day comes to an end, Maggie feeds herself the beverage while pouring some into her approving girlfriend’s mouth.


End file.
